1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for installing or updating an application program of a sensor node for providing a personalized service by interworking with various sensor nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of a sensing application that may receive sensing information from a sensor node and provide a personalized service to various fields such as medicine, security, and the like is in progress. Changing the sensor node based on the sensing application may be possible and thus, a smart device user may make use of various sensing applications.
However, limitations of installing a new application program that may control the sensor node when the sensor node is changed, and a need for the sensor node to be updated by a retailer, exist.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that automatically installs an application program provided in a package of a sensing application in a corresponding sensor node when the sensing application is installed.